


January 22, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile as soon as a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's chest struck Volcana repeatedly.





	January 22, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl started to smile as soon as a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's chest struck Volcana repeatedly after the enemy's fire knocked her down moments ago.

THE END


End file.
